Destinées
by Mounia
Summary: Jesia et Hayden sont deux sorciers, ils racontent leur rencontre, leur découverte de Poudlard et du monde des sorciers, mais également leur aventure... Une aventure pas comme les autres... Deux destinées transformées... Leur vie va basculer !


**CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre**

- Lumos ! Prononça-t-il.   
La pièce s'éclaira. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Son regard croisa le mien. Un regard bleu ciel.   
- Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes ici… Dit-il.   
- Parce que tu as eu l'excellente idée de venir visiter le grenier et que maintenant nous sommes bloqués ici !   
Il se retourna vers moi, sa baguette magique dans la main, il m'éclaira le visage d'un geste brusque. Je souris, il me surprendra toujours.   
- J'aime te voir sourire.   
Il me prit la main et colla son visage contre le mien.  
Au bout d'une demi heure, je dis :   
- Tu es sûr d'avoir tout essayer pour ouvrir cette porte… ? Tu as peut être mal prononcé la formule ?   
- Je suis sûr de moi… Et puis, je ne peux pas trop l'utiliser ! Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Tu l'oublies un peu trop...

Peu convaincue, je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte, brandissant ma baguette.   
- Alohomora !   
Un petit bruit se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Il me regarda, stupéfait, se levant pour quitter le grenier.   
- Tu vois bien… Tu l'avais mal prononcé !   
Je sortis du grenier et il me suivit. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers à tout allure.   
- Jesia ! Hayden !   
La voix de ma mère émanait de la cuisine où elle nous attendait. J'arrivai essoufflée, tandis que Hayden me suivais. Elle était assise à une table tandis que la vaisselle se faisait seule !   
  
Hayden était toujours surpris par le savoir dont regorgeait le monde des sorciers. A poudlard depuis 5 ans déjà, il avait grandis avec un père et une mère moldus, et ils avaient tous était surpris en découvrant sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard sur le seuil de leur porte. Ils ne voulurent pas y croire au départ, mais petit à petit ils comprirent que tout ceci était vrai. Hayden avait toujours été un garçon "original", il pouvait faire ce que d'autres petits garçons de son âge n'auraient jamais pu accomplir. Ses parents avaient toujours considéré certains événements comme pures coïncidences. Comme lorsque des choses bizarres se produisaient lorsque le petit Hayden n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, ou qu'ils le sermonnaient.

Un jour d'automne, il avait traversé le mure de la voie 9 3/4 et s'était retrouvé face à un grand train rouge, le "Poudlard Express". C'était également ce jour-là qu'il fit connaissance avec Jesia. Il était monté dans le train, et s'était assis dans un compartiment vide. Au moment où le train allait partir pour Poudlard, une brune aux grands yeux verts était apparue devant lui. Elle portait une petite robe d'été couleur crème, un sac était en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Il l'a dévisagea, laissant son regard vagabondait face à ses longues jambes fines dorées par le soleil. Elle était essoufflée et lui adressa à peine un regard.   
- Le compartiment est libre ?   
- Je suis tout seul ici…   
- Je peux m'assoire ? Je suis arrivée en retard et aucun des compartiments n'étaient libres.   
- Si tu veux.   
Elle entra précipitamment dans le compartiment et referma la porte derrière. Elle se retourna vers Hadyen :   
- Pour ne pas qu'on nous embête. Dit-elle en montrant la porte fermée, du doigt.   
Puis elle jeta son sac sur la banquette vide et se retrouva face à lui. Ses cheveux étaient retombés sur ses yeux. Elle poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans sa criniére brune, dégageant ses yeux au passage des quelques mèches encombrantes. La brune le fixa, souriante. Ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillaient.   
- Je suis Jesia Weaving et toi ?   
Cette jeune fille avait l'air très extravertie, tandis que Hayden était son pur contraire. Graçon discret, il avait toujours été introverti et avait toujours fait de son mieux pour passer inaperçu.  
- Hayden Zahn.   
- Ravie de te connaître. Tu es en première année ?   
- Oui…   
- Moi aussi ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Cela fait longtemps que je tanne mes parents avec toutes mes questions sur Poudlard. Mes trois frères sont également passés par Poudlard, d'ailleurs un de mes frères est encore en 2éme année et un autre frère est en 4éme année.   
Puis elle se tue. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir parler et elle se retourna vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Son regard se laissa porter au grès des paysages et elle ne bougea pas durant de longues minutes. Elle semblait captivée par ce qu'elle voyait.   
Brusquement un coup frappé contre la porte du compartiment la sortit de sa rêverie. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes, bruns, l'un avec des yeux verts, l'autre avec des grands yeux noisettes. Ils souriaient.   
- Ah tu es là Jesia ! On te cherchait depuis tout à l'heure, on se demandait si tu avais un compartiment de libre. Dit un des jeunes hommes.   
- Comme vous le voyez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Ah oui, Hayden je te présente mes deux frères, dont je t'ai parlé.   
Elle se tue et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes qui regardaient Hayden. Elle se calla contre la porte et montra du doigt le brun aux yeux verts.   
- Voici Jared.   
Puis elle se déplaça et se rassit.   
- Et mon autre frère s'appelle Alastor. Jous présente Hayden Zahn. Dit-elle en regardant l'autre brun aux yeux noisettes.   
Les présentations faites, Jared et Alastor quittèrent le compartiment.   
- Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ? Demanda-t-elle.   
- Non… Mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.   
- Ah d'accord, se sont donc des moldus.   
- Des moldus ?   
- Tu ne connaissais pas ce mot ? Des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques sont des moldus. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Etant donné que je suis issus d'une famille de sorcier, j'ai tout de suite baigné dans ce monde et j'y ai grandis. C'est normal que certaines choses te dépassent.   
Le restant du voyage, elle parla. Hayden l'écoutait, commentant parfois ce qu'elle disait. Il était captivé par ce personnage, par cette Jesia. Elle était tellement jolie et très souriante. Elle parlait beaucoup, mais elle était drôle, gentille. Il n'avait que très rarement rencontré des personnes comme elle dans sa courte vie.   
  
Quelques heures passèrent et le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir.   
- Il faut mettre nos robes de sorciers !   
- Oui…   
Elle ouvrit brusquement son sac et en sortit une superbe robe, taillée sur mesure, d'un noir de jais et parfaitement repassée. A son tour, il sortit sa robe de son sac et la trouvait ridicule face à celle de Jesia. Il la regarda enfiler sa robe et sa cape. Il resta stupéfait.   
- Ma mère aime que tout soit parfait. Dit Jesia, sentant le malaise et regardant sa robe.   
  
Le train s'arrêta. Jesia osa un regard à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit et elle ne voyait rien. Elle sortit du compartiment, dépitée de ne pas avoir pu apercevoir Près-au-Lard. Hayden l'a suivis. A l'extérieur, il faisait froid, Jesia tira sur sa cape. Il était au beau milieu d'un petit quaie.   
- Bon alors… Ici, c'est Près-au-Lard. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Hayden.   
Ils marchèrent, suivant un groupe d'élèves.   
- Les premières années, par ici !   
Hayden et Jesia se demandait qui avait prononcé ses paroles, ils suivirent la voix et se retrouvèrent face à un géant, avec une grande barbe noir.   
- Vous êtes des premières années ? Leur demanda-t-il.   
- Oui… Balbutia Jesia encore surprise par cette rencontre.   
- Les premières années, vous n'allez pas prendre les calèches, suivez moi. 

Il conduisit le petit groupe des premières années à travers un chemin qui les mena a un grand lace, sombre. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Puis, ils montèrent dans des barques qui traversèrent le lac. Arrivant à l'autre rive, ils marchèrent le long d' un étroit souterrain, puis de quelques petits chemins et se retrouvèrent face à une grande porte, elle s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans le château, toujours stupéfaits.   
Un professeur, le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école puis elle les emmena dans la Grande salle, où la cérémonie de répartition allait se dérouler. Ils y pénétrèrent et restèrent bouche bée face à tant de beauté. Cette salle était magnifique ! Les élèves étaient tous assis à différentes grandes tables et les fixaient. Hayden se sentis mal à l'aise. Le professeur McGongall les aligna en deux files et les plaça face à une estrade, sur laquelle était placées une chaise et un chapeau usé. Face à l'estrade une table, où était assis différents adultes. Sûrement les professeurs.   
  
_La cérémonie de répartition allait pouvoir commencer…_

(Pour connaitre la suite de l'histoire, il te suffit de cliquer sur le petit menu violet en bas à droite de ton écran. Le chapitre 2 arrivera le 30 juin 2004).


End file.
